pokemonsolarlightlunardarkfandomcom-20200216-history
Purrlit
| style="background: #F5AC78"| | style="background: #F5AC78; border-top-right-radius: 15px; -moz-border-radius-topright: 15px; -webkit-border-top-right-radius: 15px; -khtml-border-top-right-radius: 15px; -icab-border-top-right-radius: 15px; -o-border-top-right-radius: 15px;" width="45%"| |- | align="center" colspan="3" style="background: #FFFFFF; border-bottom-left-radius: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px; -webkit-border-bottom-left-radius: 15px; -khtml-border-bottom-left-radius: 15px; -icab-border-bottom-left-radius: 15px; -o-border-bottom-left-radius: 15px; border-bottom-right-radius: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius: 15px; -khtml-border-bottom-right-radius: 15px; -icab-border-bottom-right-radius: 15px; -o-border-bottom-right-radius: 15px;"|This article is about the species. |} | width="3px"| | class="roundy" style="text-align:center; background: #FFFFFF; border: 3px solid #F5AC78;" width="20%"| |} |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| |- | |} | |} |- | colspan="2"| |} |- | colspan="2"| |} |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| |} |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| |} |- | style="text-align: center;"| |} | style="text-align: center;"| |} |- | style="text-align: center;" width="50%"| |} | style="text-align: center;" width="50%"| |} |- | style="text-align: center;" width="50%"| |} | style="text-align: center;" width="50%"| |} |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| |} |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| |} |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| |} |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| |} Purrlit is a Fire-type Pokémon. It evolves into Purryo starting at level 16, which evolves into Flearoe starting at level 36. Along with Herovor and Salatad, Purrlit is one of the starter Pokémon of the Rikoto region, able to be chosen at the beginning of Pokémon Solar Light & Lunar Dark. Biology 'Physiology' Purrlit are quadruped feline like Pokémon with a flame at the very tip of their orange tails. They are a sandy color in general with different markings of orange and yellow over their bodies. They possess a small flick of hair on the centre of their heads, to appear more appealing to trainers. They have large ears that are colored orange, yellow, black and sandy brown which allow them to hear things from long distances. Their coloring also allows them to blend in and camouflage in with its normal natural surroundings. 'Gender Differences' None 'Special abilities' Purrlit have the ability to use many various fire attacks. Their tails allow it to ignite things on fire much like a match, or perform a powerful hit. They possess small claws on their feet which allow them to scratch opponents. Purrlit also are known to kick sand regularly, and so can attack with numerous sand related attacks. 'Behavior' Purrlit are always kind towards other Pokémon, however they always want to be the center of attention and that is why they fight with fibbit very often. 'Habitat' Purrlit are scarce in the wild, but can occasionally be found in large open plains and small deserts or near urban areas. Game data 'Pokédex entries' |} | style="border-radius: 10px; -moz-border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px; background: #FFFFFF; border: 1px solid #9C531F;"|It uses its cuteness as a distraction. Behind its adorableness, it can bite quite viciously. When the Pokémon dies, it is believed the flame dies as well. |- | colspan="2"| |} |} |} 'Game locations' |} |} |} |} 'Held items' 'Stats' ! ! |- style="background: #F5AC78;" | ! ! |- style="background: #FAE078;" | ! ! |- style="background: #9DB7F5;" | ! ! |- style="background: #A7DB8D;" | ! ! |- style="background: #FA92B2;" | ! ! |- style="background: #F5AC78;" | colspan="3"| |} 'Type effectiveness' |- | |} |- | |} |- | |} |- | |} |} 'Learnset' 'By leveling up' |- style="background:#F5AC78;" ! mimel ! Move ! Type ! Cat. ! Pwr. ! Acc. ! PP |- | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|Start | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|Arañaso | align="center" style="background:#A8A878; border:1px solid #6D6D4E;"|Normal | align="center" style="background:#C92112; border:1px solid #82150b;"|Físico | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|40 | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|100% | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|35 |- | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|3 | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|Latígo | align="center" style="background:#A8A878; border:1px solid #6D6D4E;"|Normal | align="center" style="background:#8C888C; border:1px solid #5b585b;"|Oro | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|— | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|100% | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|30 |- | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|7 | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|Ascuas | align="center" style="background:#F08030; border:1px solid #9C531F;"|Fire | align="center" style="background:#4F5870; border:1px solid #333948;"|Especial | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|40 | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|100% | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|25 |- | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|9 | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|Ataque Arema | style="background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(224, 192, 104); border: 1px solid rgb(109, 109, 78); text-align: center;"|Ground | align="center" style="background:#8C888C; border:1px solid #5b585b;"|Oro | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|— | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|100% | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|15 |- | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|13 | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|Ataque Rápido | align="center" style="background:#A8A878; border:1px solid #6D6D4E;"|Normal | align="center" style="background:#C92112; border:1px solid #82150b;"|Físico | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|40 | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|100% | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|30 |- | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|15 | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|'Rueda Fuego' | align="center" style="background:#F08030; border:1px solid #9C531F;"|Fire | align="center" style="background:#C92112; border:1px solid #82150b;"|Físico | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|60 | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|100% | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|25 |- | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|19 | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|Goples Furia | align="center" style="background:#A8A878; border:1px solid #6D6D4E;"|Normal | align="center" style="background:#C92112; border:1px solid #82150b;"|Físico | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|18 | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|80% | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|15 |- | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|21 | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|Cara Susto | align="center" style="background:#A8A878; border:1px solid #6D6D4E;"|Normal | align="center" style="background:#8C888C; border:1px solid #5b585b;"|Oro | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|— | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|100% | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|10 |- | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|25 | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|'Rápides' | align="center" style="background:#A8A878; border:1px solid #6D6D4E;"|Normal | align="center" style="background:#4F5870; border:1px solid #333948;"|Especial | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|60 | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|—% | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|20 |- | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|27 | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|Tormemta Arema | style="background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(224, 192, 104); border: 1px solid rgb(109, 109, 78); text-align: center;"|Ground | align="center" style="background:#C92112; border:1px solid #82150b;"|Físico | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|35 | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|85% | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|15 |- | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|31 | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|'Colmillo Ígmeo' | align="center" style="background:#F08030; border:1px solid #9C531F;"|Fire | align="center" style="background:#C92112; border:1px solid #82150b;"|Físico | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|65 | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|95% | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|15 |- | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|33 | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|Emcamto | align="center" style="background:#A8A878; border:1px solid #6D6D4E;"|Normal | align="center" style="background:#8C888C; border:1px solid #5b585b;"|Oro | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|— | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|100% | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|20 |- | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|37 | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|Cuchillada | align="center" style="background:#A8A878; border:1px solid #6D6D4E;"|Normal | align="center" style="background:#C92112; border:1px solid #82150b;"|Físico | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|70 | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|100% | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|20 |- | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|39 | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|Terremoto | style="background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(224, 192, 104); border: 1px solid rgb(109, 109, 78); text-align: center;"|Ground | align="center" style="background:#C92112; border:1px solid #82150b;"|Físico | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|100 | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|100% | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|10 |- | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|43 | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|'Estallido' | align="center" style="background:#F08030; border:1px solid #9C531F;"|Fire | align="center" style="background:#4F5870; border:1px solid #333948;"|Especial | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|Varies | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|100% | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|5 |- | class="roundybottom" colspan="7" style="background:#F5AC78; font-size: 90%; line-height:10px;"| |} 'By breeding' 'By tutoring' |- style="background:#F5AC78;" ! colspan="2"| Game ! Move ! Type ! Cat. ! Pwr. ! Acc. ! PP |- ! style="background:#444444; border:1px solid #2C2C2C;"|'SL' ! style="background:#E1E1E1; border:1px solid #929292;"|LD | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|'Fire Pledge' | align="center" style="background:#F08030; border:1px solid #9C531F;"|Fire | align="center" style="background:#4F5870; border:1px solid #333948;"|Special | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|50 | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|100% | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|10 |- | class="roundybottom" colspan="8" style="background:#F5AC78; font-size: 90%; line-height:10px;"| |} 'Evolution' | rowspan="1"| Level 16 → | rowspan="1"| | Level 36 → | |} 'Sprites' Trivia *Purryo has been through numerous name changes, being previously known as Furpaw and Furclaw. 'Origin' *Purrlit appears to be based on a Sand Cat due to its visual similarities and its evolution typings. *Purrlit was one of the first pokemon I designed, I wanted it to be based on a desert cat. I had the idea of a cat that can control the sand and create sandstorms, thats where the Ground type in its evolution came from, also it being a Fire starter I gave it a torch on it's tail I also wanted to give it an Egyption feel, thus the different coloured lines on it and it's evolutions bodies. 'Name origin' Purrlit comes from Purr, the sound a cat is known to make, and Lit, the process of lighting something with a flame, for example a candle. 'Previous Designs' In other languages |} Category:Pokemon Category:Fire Types